Amores e Amizades
by Lara Masen
Summary: Isabella Swan é apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo Edward desde sempre só que nunca teve coragem para se declarar, o que aconteceria se Edward começasse a namorar sério? Bella lutaria pelo seu amor, ou se contentaria em ser melhor amiga pra sempre?
1. Chapter 1

**AMORES E AMIZADES**

**_" O amor só é amor, se não se dobra a obstáculos e não se curva à vicissitudes. É uma marca eterna que sofre tempestades sem nunca se abalar. "_**

**PREFÁCIO**

A vida é engraçada às vezes, o motivo da minha existência agora é a razão que faz com que eu morra aos poucos. A dor me cega. Intensa, a dor física simplesmente desliga meus sentidos. Eu não sinto nada, a não ser dor. E quando minha alma dói, isso me danifica externamente. De repente, meu peito fica incrivelmente apertado e respirar se torna um esforço mortal. Nada pode distrair a dor.

Eu me chamo Isabella Swan e esta é a minha história...

**_estou muiiiiiito triste nenhuma review???? mas eu sou persistente então eu vou repostar o prefácio com algumas modificações, espero que eu receba pelo menos uma review por favor_**

_**Oi amores da minha vida!!! Eu não esqueci de vcs só que eu estava tão atolada na faculdade que não me sobrava tempo nenhum pra postar , mas agora eu estou de férias GRAÇAS A DEUS e vou começar as minhas férias postando esta fic que estava guardada no fundo da gaveta espero que vcs gostem, bjs amoooo vcs**_

_**Os: eu já tenho esta fic praticamente toda escrita então vou fazer o possível pra postar com regularidade claro que isso vai depender das reviews que eu receber, sim eu sou chantagista, mas vcs já sabiam disso, hoje eu só vou postar o prefácio pra saber como vai ser a resposta a esta fic, ou seja, se eu tiver muitas reviews eu posto **_


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso

Para vcs minhas queridas leitoras eu estou sem net por isso não postei aindamas prometo a vcs que amanhã sem falta estarei postando o capitulo, me perdoem e não desistam de mim bjs


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo I**

Era uma manhã normal, eu estava batendo na porta do quarto do meu melhor amigo Edward, do mesmo jeito que eu faço todas as manhãs, ele tem um problema sério pra acordar, e eu como uma boa amiga levanto uma hora mais cedo para que o meu amigo querido não perca a hora , ta vocês caíram nessa? É claro que não faço isso porque sou uma ótima pessoa, eu simplesmente faço isso para poder ter o prazer de ver o Edward dormindo, então agora vocês entenderam não é? Eu estou incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo, isto é meio clichê não é mesmo? Mas fazer o que se eu não consigo sufocar o que sinto.

E aqui estou eu, com o coração aos saltos porque vou acorda-lo;

- Edward, nós já estamos atrasados, é melhor você levantar logo, eu estou entrando.

Entrei no quarto quase bati minha perna em uma cadeira, droga como sou desastrada, mas porque ele tinha que dormir nesta escuridão? Depois que acostumei meus olhos a falta de luz pude vislumbrar a forma dele sob os lençóis, quando cheguei perto notei que havia mais alguém na cama, meu coração parou e eu esqueci de respirar, NÃO!!! Isso não está acontecendo, depois de tanto tempo todas as manhãs vindo acordar ele, nunca tive que passar por isso, eu sabia que às vezes ele ficava com alguma garota mas NUNCA eu disse NUNCA ele trazia pra casa, porque ele achava que precisava dar bom exemplo para Alice, já que ela era sua irmã mais nova. Eu não estava entendendo nada onde esta toda a moral que ele pregava tanto pra mim como para a sua irmã?

Corri para a porta e a escancarei, apertei o interruptor e o quarto se iluminou, neste momento Edward abriu os olhos e ao me reconhecer pude notar que ele ficou constrangido.

- Desculpe eu não queria interromper nada, mas nós estamos atrasados. Nessa hora a garota que ao seu lado sentou-se na cama cobrindo com o lençol os seios, o pior é que ela era linda e parecia estar tão envergonhada quanto o Edward.

- Bom, eu acho que você vai demorar é melhor eu ir... falei isso porque eu já sentia que a qualquer momento iria desabar, mas com certeza eu não deixaria isso acontecer na frente daqueles dois, fui saindo do quarto quando senti uma mão me puxar, era ele, que me impedia de sair daquele inferno,

- Bella, por favor me deixe explicar, me dê 10 minutos que eu desço e nós conversamos ok?

Não pude responder, somente sai do quarto o mais rápido que pude, eu não ficaria ali nem mais um minuto decidi.

Quando sai para a rua, o clima tinha mudado, agora caía uma chuva torrencial, quase sorri parecia que a Natureza estava ilustrando o meu humor, logo estava ensopada, mas não sentia nada eu só queria ir para bem longe e fazer aquela dor parar, quando me dei conta estava na clareira, onde eu e Edward costumávamos vir, minhas pernas já não me obedeciam, então me deixei cair na relva molhada, não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, deixando que a chuva lavasse o meu corpo, só voltei a mim quando senti dois braços fortes e quentes me envolverem em seu calor...

_**E então meninas o que vcs acharam do primeiro capitulo? Meio dramático né? Mas eu prometo que vai melhorar, então quem vcs acham que encontrou a Bella? Posso dar uma pista não foi o Edward,então quais são as suas apostas? Meninas eu não sei com que freqüência eu vou atualizar pq como eu já visei estou sem net mas vou tentar de todas as formas não demorar muito ok? Então me deixem felix e mandem reviews e eu prometo que não demoro muito para postar bjs amoooooo vcs**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO II**

Estava em um lugar desconhecido, não conseguia sentir nada além da dor esmagadora em meu peito, o ar me faltava e cheguei a imaginar se eu não estaria morrendo...

Quando acordei senti que meu peito já não doía, e estava mais fácil para respirar, mas mesmo assim ainda não reconhecia o lugar, afinal de contas onde estou, e mais importante ainda, como vim parar aqui? A ultima coisa que lembro é de estar na campina e de sentir que estava morrendo, não literalmente é claro, mas por dentro, como se todos os meus sentimentos tivessem sido arrancados, esta lembrança me trouxe outra nada agradável a de Edward na cama com uma mulher, o meu peito se abriu novamente dilacerando a minha alma, foi quando eu ouvi passos se aproximando de mim, abri meus olhos e me deparei com o sorriso mais lindo que já vi, era como o sol iluminando a escuridão que havia se instalado em meu espírito.

- Olá, você parece bem melhor! – ele falou sem deixar de sorrir.

Foi aquele sorriso que me deu segurança para perguntar

- Você pode dizer onde estou? E como cheguei aqui?

- Ah!!! Me desculpe, eu trouxe você para cá, eu te encontrei naquele campo e achei melhor tirar você daquela chuva, sabe, quando eu te encontrei você estava tão gelada que fiquei com medo de ser tarde demais.

- Bom, então eu acho que te devo um agradecimento, aliás, meu nome é Bella e o seu qual é?

- O meu nome é Jacob, mas todo mundo me chama de Jake

- É um prazer conhecer você Jake. Falei enquanto estendia minha mão, quando a mão dele segurou a minha eu senti um calor que parecia aquecer o meu coração.

- Você deve estar com fome, eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra comer

- Não espera você ainda não me disse que lugar é esse

- Ahhh, é mesmo, bom você esta na minha casa que fica na reserva de La Pusch, eu até pensei em te levar ao hospital mas a minha irmã achou melhor que você ficasse aqui, vou te contar um segredo, ela achou que você poderia ser uma fugitiva, é engraçado não é?

- Na verdade ela estava certa, eu realmente havia fugido, mas não se preocupe não sou fugitiva da policia nem coisa parecida.

- Então eu fico mais tranqüilo, porque afinal de contas um rapaz de família como eu, não pode ficar abrigando fugitivos da justiça.

- hahahaha!!! Depois que escutei meu riso fiquei séria, eu não acreditava somente alguns momentos com aquele garoto e eu já conseguia sorrir de novo coisa que pensei que nunca mais iria acontecer.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Bella? Você ficou séria de repente

- Tudo bem eu só estava pensando umas coisas.

- Parecem ser coisas tristes, se você quiser conversar eu não me importo de escutar,

- Não sei se estou pronta pra falar

- Bom de qualquer maneira eu acho que é bom desabafar, e alem do mais eu sou um estranho então fica mais fácil.

- É acho que você tem razão, comecei a contar toda a minha história, desde o primeiro momento com o Edward até aquela manhã fatídica, ele me ouviu sem interromper nenhuma vez, e quando terminei me pareceu que havia sido tirado um peso de cima de mim, acho que guardei por muito tempo os meus sentimentos e isto estava me corroendo, foi bom ter desabafado não que a dor tenha sido extinta ela continuava lá, mas mais fraca.

Quando acabei de falar Jacob não me olhava com pena, ele simplesmente me encarava como se não tivesse entendido alguma coisa era estranho, esperei ele processar todas as imformações, e por um momento achei que não me falaria nada, foi então que ele disse

- Bella, o que eu acho é que você tem sido uma covarde durante esse tempo todo, porque em nome de Deus você não se declarou antes heim? O que você queria que ele, ficasse esperando até que você tomasse coragem? E quer saber, você não deve fugir, deve ficar e lutar por ele

- E como vou lutar por ele? Será que pode me dizer Jacob?

- Bom eu não tenho nenhuma idéia agora, mas eu conheço uma pessoa que vai adorar ajudar, e tenho certeza que ela vai saber o que fazer

- E eu posso saber quem é essa deusa da sabedoria?

- Claro que pode a minha, namorada Renesme.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha namorada, acho melhor não envolver mais ninguém nesta história, mas obrigada por me ouvir Jake

- Não, nada disso dona Isabella você não vai deixar que o medo de tentar te impeça de jogar **(NA: tirei isso do filme uma nova cinderela não me culpem achei que era uma frase legal)**, mas não vai mesmo, não no que depender de mim.

- Ok Jake tudo bem eu vou arriscar tudo, mas depois quem vai me escutar se isso der errado é você.

- Tudo bem, estamos combinados, vamos procurar Renesme

_**Bom então o que acharam desse capitulo? Mandem reviews para me dizer, e outra coisa adorei os comentários vcs são ótimas, agora eu vou dar algumas pistas dos próximos capítulos vcs notaram que o Jacob vai ser um grande amigo da Bella e é só, e ele e a Renesme vão fazer de tudo para juntar o casal mais lindo da história esperem e vejam, muitas confusões, romances, ciúmes e principalmente muito amor**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'll Stand By You**_

_**Eu Estarei Com Você**_

**Oh, Why you look so sad?**

**Oh, porque você parece tão triste?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Há lágrimas nos seus olhos**

**Come on and come to me now**

**Venha aqui e venha comigo agora**

**Don't be ashamed to cry**

**Não tenha vergonha de chorar**

**Let me see you through**

**Deixe-me ver você por inteiro**

**Cause I've seen the dark side too.**

**Porque eu já vi o lado escuro também**

**When the night falls on you**

**Quando a noite cai sobre você**

**You don't know what to do**

**Você não sabe o que fazer**

**Nothing you confess**

**Nada do que você confesse**

**could make me love you less**

**Pode me fazer te amar menos**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Não deixarei ninguém te machucar**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**So,**

**Então,**

**If your mad, get mad**

**Se você está triste, fique triste**

**Don't hold it all inside**

**Não guarde isso dentro de você**

**Come on and talk to me now**

**Venha aqui e fale comigo agora**

**But hey, what you've got to hide**

**Mas hey, o que você tem para esconder**

**I get angry too**

**Eu fico brava também**

**But I'm a lot like you**

**E eu tenho muito a ver com você**

**When you're standing at the crossroads**

**Quando você está numa encruzilhada**

**Don't know which path to choose**

**Não sabe qual caminho escolher**

**Let me come along**

**Deixe-me ir junto**

**Cause even if your wrong...**

**Porque mesmo se você estiver errado**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Não deixarei ninguém te machucar**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**

**Me deixe entrar na sua escuridão momentânea**

**And I'll never desert you**

**Eu nunca irei abandonar você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**And when,**

**E quando,**

**When the night falls on you baby**

**Quando a noite cair sobre você, baby**

**Your feeling all alone**

**Você se sente completamente só**

**Walking on your own**

**Caminhando com você mesmo**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Não deixarei ninguém te machucar**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Take me in into your darkest hour**

**Me deixe entrar na sua escuridão momentânea**

**And I'll never desert you**

**Eu nunca irei abandonar você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Não deixarei ninguém te machucar**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Não deixarei ninguém te machucar**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**I'll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Não deixarei ninguém te machucar**

**I`ll stand by you**

**Eu estarei com você**

**Meninas queridas do meu coração eu resolvi colocar esta musica porque ela vai ser muito importante em capítulos posteriores, a letra dessa musica descreve bem o que a Bella sente pelo Edward e talvez também descreva o que ele sente por ela, eu disse talvez então não se empolguem; muita água vai rolar hahaha, mandem reviews para me dizer o que acharam da escolha da musica ok? Amooo vcs**

**ps: estou muito triste recebi só uma review pelo capitulo anterior vamos lá me deixem feliz quero saber a opinião de vcs ok? bjão**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO III**

Quando o Jake disse que iríamos procurar a Renesme eu gelei, ainda não estava segura se isso seria uma boa idéia, eu nem conhecia essa garota, e se ela me achasse uma boboca por amar um garoto que nunca deu nenhum indício que gostava de mim, e se tudo o que fizessemos não desse certo e eu saisse desta história mais machucada do que entrei? Esses pensamentos não saíam da minha cabeça e decidi que não iria procurar a namorada do Jacob, eu ia pra casa me afundar em alto piedade, quando fui dizer para o Jake que eu não ia sair, ele se virou pra mim com um celular na mão, ele estava falando com alguem.

- Certo Nessie, então nós estamos indo aí - ele falou

- Não Jake - eu gritei - eu não vou mais, ele colocou a mão no bocal do telefone e deu um olhar de quem gostaria de me assassinar

- Ah, você vai sim dona Isabella nem que tenha que te arrastar - e voltou a falar ao telefone

- Não foi nada amor é que a Bella tá tendo um chilique, nada grave hahahaha. Então está combinado, estamos indo beijos. - Jacob desligou o telefone e me encarou - Posso saber o que você está pensando Bella?

- Sabe o que é Jake.. é que eu não sei se essa história vai dar certo...

- Porque você acha isso?

- Não sei... eu só estou com medo Jake

- Ah Bella não precisa nós só queremos te ajudar e você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo

- Você acha mesmo?

- É claro que eu acho, aliás eu tenho certeza, então não precisa se preocupar ok?

- Tudo bem Jake, então vamos logo antes que eu desista - quando estávamos saindo o meu celular começou a tocar, era a Alice eu não sabia se ia atender, mas conhecendo Alice como conhecia ela não desistiria tão fácil, atendi

- Oi Alice, o que aconteceu?

- Como assim ISABELLA o que aconteceu???? você desapareceu a mais de 6 horas!!!!!! aonde você se meteu?

- Calma Alice eu estou bem, eu só resolvi sair um pouco não precisa se preocupar ok?

- Tudo bem, mas quando você vai voltar pra casa? eu preciso de você aqui!

- Porque??? aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não mas vai acontecer

- O que está acontecendo Alice?

- Bom eu não sei se eu devo te dizer isso pelo telefone... mas como você não está aqui.. é que hoje vai ter uma festa e eu acho que você deveria ir

- Eu não acredito Alice, você faz todo um drama por causa de uma festa!!! por favor me poupe eu não vou ir e assunto encerrado

- Bella você não está entendendo!!!! não é qualquer festa.. é uma festa pra comunicar que o Edward está namorando com aquela vaca da Tânia.

Quando Alice disse isso eu senti o buraco que havia no meu peito abrir e me deixar completamente entregue a dor, não consegui respirar, a dor estava dominando meu corpo, retirando toda vida que havia em mim. Alice continuava falando comigo, mas eu já não escutava, tudo em que podia me concentrar era na dor que fazia meu peito abrir. Quando dei por mim Jacob tinha retirado o telefone da minha mão e falava com Alice

- Oi, aqui quem está falando é o Jacob eu sou um amigo da Bella, assim que ela puder ela liga pra você. - e desligou.

- Bella, me diz o que aconteceu!!!!! o que a sua amiga falou pra você ficar assim?

Eu não sabia se conseguiria responder ao Jake sentia minha voz presa na garganta, mesmo assim fiz um esforço e tentei.

- Jake... Alice... ela me disse que o Edward vai anunciar hoje em uma festa - respirei fundo - que ele está oficialmente namorando. Mal terminei estas palavras e senti todas as forças saindo do meu corpo, felizmente Jacob estava lá para me amparar.

- Calma Bella, eu estou aqui, eu vou chamar a Nessie e tenho certeza que ela vai ter alguma idéia

Eu não repondi nada, não tinha forças pra isso, quando dei por mim senti um perfume tão delicado, era uma mistura de frésia e algo mais que não conseguia identificar, virei meu rosto e me deparei com olhos de um castanho profundo, me encarando com tanta ternura que senti vontade de desabar em lágrimas.

- Olá, eu sou Renesme, não fique assim nós vamos resolver isso, pode deixar comigo. Não respondi nada, minhas forças não eram suficiente pra isso.

- Jake, faça um favor pra mim, vá até o meu carro e traga a mala que está lá.

- Bella olhe pra mim, eu preciso que você se acalme e me escute, eu tenho um plano.

No momento em que o Jake chegou com a mala, eu já estava mais calma e tenho que admitir muito esperançosa o plano que a Renesme havia me contado era muito bom, tenho que admitir.

Fomos para o quarto e Nessie começou a por seu plano em prática, ela não tinha contado nada para o Jake, e ele estava ansioso pra saber o que estávamos fazendo, acho que se passaram umas duas horas quando finalmente ela me disse:

- Ahhhh!!!! ficou maravilhoso eu sou o máximo!!! vamos mostrar ao Jake, ele vai ficar de queixo caido, e não se esqueça o importante é a atitude, vamos. quando cheguei na sala Jacob me olhou e literalmente ficou babando.

- Bella!!!! você está uma gata!!!! então pelo jeito o plano é ir a tal festa.

- Isso mesmo Jake, a Bella vai na festa, e com certeza irá arrasar muitos corações, e fazer esse tal de Edward abrir os olhos e ver o que está perdendo, tenho certeza que ele não vai resistir, então vamos Bella.

_**Por favor não me matem, eu ainda estou viva só que foi impossível postar antes, então ai está o capitulo espero que gostem e me mandem muitas reviews, a musica que acompanha este capitulo é Girlfriend, acho que essa musica combina com a atitude da Bella daqui por diante espero que aprovem minha escolha e mandem suas opiniões bjs amoooo vcs**_

Namorada]  
Ei, ei, você, você  
Eu não gosto da sua namorada  
Sem chance,  
Acho que você precisa de uma nova  
ei, ei,  
Você, você  
Eu poderia ser a sua namorada

Ei, ei, você, você  
Eu sei que você gosta de mim  
Sem chance, sem chance  
Você sabe que isso não é um segredo  
Ei, ei,  
você, você  
Eu quero ser a sua namorada

Você é tão legal  
Eu quero que você seja meu  
Você é tão gostoso  
Eu penso em você o tempo todo  
Você é tão viciante  
Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer pra você se sentir  
bem?

Não finja, eu acho que você sabe que sou muito preciosa  
E como, sim  
Eu sou a maldita princesa  
Eu sinto que você gosta de mim também  
E você sabe que  
Estou certa  
Ela é tão comum  
Você pode conseguir algo melhor  
Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
E isso é o que todos estão falando  
Eu posso ver o jeito ver  
O jeito que você olha pra mim  
E mesmo quando desvia o olhar,  
Eu sei que está pensando em mim  
Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo  
Muitas vezes  
Então venha até aqui  
Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir  
Que eu, sim, farei sua namorada desaparecer  
Eu não quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela nunca mais Muitas vezes, porque

Ela é tão comum  
Você pode conseguir algo melhor  
Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora  
E isso é o que todos estão falando

Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim

Porque eu posso,  
Porque eu posso fazer melhor  
Não há outra,  
Então quando você vai entender?  
Ela é tão estúpida  
Que diabos você estava pensando?  
Em um segundo eu deixarei você ligado em mim  
Porque eu posso  
Porque eu posso fazer melhor  
Não há outra,  
Então quando você vai entender?  
Ela é tão estúpida  
Que diabos você estava pensando?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO V

POV Alice

- Droga Edward o que está acontecendo? A Bella sumiu por mais de 6 horas, e você não faz nada!!!

- O que você sugere que eu faça Alice? Ela deve não querer ser encontrada e nós temos que respeitar

- Pois pra mim parece que você sabe o que está acontecendo e não quer me contar – Na hora que terminei de falar uma garota entrou na sala, no momento em que a vi lembrei quem era, e não pude me controlar aquela mulher havia sido responsável por muitas noites de insônia.

- O que essa mulher está fazendo aqui?perguntei ao meu irmão

- Oi Alice vejo que você lembra de mim? Ela teve a ousadia de falar

- É você consegue se tornar inesquecível, principalmente depois de roubar o meu namorado! Gritei e quase avanço sobre ela, não fosse o meu irmão.

- Calma Alice, o que aconteceu foi a muito tempo e a Tânia conversou comigo disse que esta muito arrependida do que fez, e além do mais vocês só tinham 13 anos, não se pode guardar rancor por tanto tempo e tem mais uma coisa eu e a Tânia estamos namorando.

- O QUE????? VOCÊ TÁ MALUCO, COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR NAMORANDO COM ESSA AÍ???

- Alice por favor se acalma e deixa eu te explicar

- É bom que a sua explicação seja muito boa porque eu não estou entendendo nada,afinal você mal a conhece !!!!

- Não é bem assim , eu e a Tânia trocamos emails já a algum tempo.

- E você não me contou nada

- Eu não preciso dizer tudo o que acontece na minha vida Alice!!!

- Mas eu esperava um pouco de consideração da sua parte maninho

- Você quer ouvir ou não ?

- Tudo bem pode falar

- Primeiro você tem que entender que não foi nada planejado, eu e a Tânia começamos a conversar apenas como amigos, mas então as coisas começaram a mudar e nós decidimos tentar ficar juntos como namorados e essa noite durante a festa que vai haver na escola eu vou dar a noticia a todos os meus amigos.

- Então é isso??? Simples assim???? Você só pode estar maluco!!!! Porque nada mais explica essa decisão. Em algum momento você pensou em como eu me sentiria ou mais importante ainda em como a Bella vai se sentir quando ela souber? Afinal você sabe muito bem como ela se sente e...

- Alice por favor eu nunca dei nenhum tipo de esperança pra Bella ela sempre soube como me sinto, e eu simplesmente não posso deixar que a minha vida pare por causa de uma paixonite de criança!!!!

- PAIXONITE DE CRIANÇA EDWARD!!!!! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ PENSA DOS SENTIMENTOS QUE A BELLA TEM POR VOCÊ??????

- Sim é isso mesmo que eu penso, tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde a Bella vai encontrar alguém e esquecer essa bobagem...

- Você não sabe de nada!!!! Mas se você é tão burro pra não entender a diferença entre um amor puro e incondicional que é o sentimento que Bella tem por você e uma paixonite de criança, não vou ser eu a falar mais nada, espero que você não se arrependa da sua decisão tchau. – sai batendo a porta eu não agüentaria mais nenhum momento naquele lugar o que estava acontecendo com o Edward??? Ele não parecia a mesma pessoa, eu definitivamente não estava entendendo mais nada, droga!!!!! Onde será que a Bella se meteu??? Eu preciso preparar a minha amiga, vou ligar de novo e seja o que Deus quiser...

Bom gente é isso, não me matem (desviando dos sapatos, e outros objetos) é que realmente eu estava sem net mas para minha felicidade acabei de ganhar um not e agora eu vou mesmo tentar atualizar mais rapidamente, e por favor desculpem por esse capitulo esta uma bosta, mas eu preferi postar mesmo assim mandem suas opiniões sobre o que vai acontecer agora, e não fiquem com raiva do Edward ele tem seus motivos pra estar agindo como um idiota então é isso espero suas reviews


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VI

POV BELLA

Você tem mesmo certeza que isso vai dar certo Nessie? – eu tinha que perguntar o plano da Renesme era muito, mas muito audacioso, não tinha certeza se iria funcionar e muito menos que eu não sairia desta história mais machucada do que entrei. O pior de tudo é que apesar dos meus protestos em contrário para não envolver mais ninguém era exatamente isso que estávamos fazendo, quer dizer, a Nessie estava fazendo, eu só esperava enquanto ela tomava as rédeas da situação. Paramos em frente a uma casa, quer dizer uma mansão, logo que chegamos Renesme saiu do carro e falou com o Jake

- Você espera aqui meu amor, não vamos demorar muito, vem Bella – e saiu me puxando, e pra variar eu quase cai, se não fosse por um par de braços fortes me segurar eu estaria estatelada no chão e isso definitivamente iria estragar os planos da minha mais nova amiga.

- Ah!!!! Mais que sorte!!!! Era você mesmo que eu queria ver – na mesma hora levantei meus olhos para saber quem era essa pessoa que alem de ter me salvo do desastre iminente, ainda era alguém conhecido da Renesme, quando encarei o meu salvador, senti que todo o ar dos meus pulmões havia sido retirado, eu estava diante da reprodução perfeita da estatua de Davi ia única diferença entre eles era que esse estava vivo.

- Olá Renesme! Sempre com suas entradas triunfais, mas a que devo a honra da sua visita? Enquanto ele falava isso, não me largou pelo contrário apertou mais o abraço dificultando mais ainda a minha respiração, vocês devem estar pensando que garota frívola que diz estar apaixonada por um e se derrete nos braços do primeiro cara bonito, mas entendam que sou apenas humana e ter um cara que mais parece ter saído do próprio Olimpo iifaz com que qualquer mulher sinta-se sem fôlego.

- Eu preciso de um favor seu – falou Renesme

- Isso é obvio, já que você só lembra do seu primo quando precisa de ajuda, o que vai ser desta vez Nessie?

- Primeiro eu quero te apresentar a minha amiga Bella, que aliás é essa aí que você está segurando tão protetoramente – pareceu que neste momento ele se deu conta de que ainda me segurava, virou-se pra mim, pegando minha mão levando – a aos lábios senti como borboletas estivessem sobrevoando no meu estomago.

- Olá Bella é um prazer conhecer você; e como a minha prima parece não ter recebido educação eu mesmo me apresento, meu nome é Alec- eu já disse pra vocês que a voz dele era incrível??? Não me levem a mal não se comparava com a voz de vocês sabem quem,mas mesmo assim era agradável tinha uma força que fazia com que eu me sentisse bem.

- Dá pra você parar de fazer charme pra Bella e me escutar? Renesme disse fazendo biquinho como uma criança que não ganhou o brinquedo que queria no natal.

- E eu consigo negar alguma coisa quando você faz esse biquinho, heim priminha?

- Bom eu preciso, quer dizer nós precisamos dos seus talentos de ator e antes que você pense em uma desculpa pra não me ajudar, saiba que esse favor é para a Bella e não pra mim

- E você pode me dizer porque a Bella precisa dos meu preciosos talentos?

- É meio complicado, mas eu vou explicar tudo pra você prometo; só que tem que ser rápido porque, se demorar muito o meu plano vai por água a baixo

- Tudo bem Nessie, eu não sei do que se trata, mas eu vou ajudar vocês, até porque se for pra ajudar a Bella eu não vou me opor

- Que bom que você pensa assim priminho, e melhor ainda você ter gostado tanto da Bella, isso vai de encontro aos meu planos – Renesme disse isso com a maior tranqüilidade, eu sinceramente não estava gostando muito dessa situação, imagina pedir o que nós iríamos pedir pra aquele verdadeiro Deus Grego!!! será que ela não via que esse plano maluco não ia dar certo, que ninguém ia acreditar que aquele ser perfeito era meu namorado, sim podem ficar espantadas é esse o plano que aquela maluca tinha bolado ele iria comigo na festa da escola e fingiria ser meu namorado, ela pensava que assim Edward iria acordar e ver que eu poderia ser mais do que a grande amiga, não sei como me ver com outro poderia mudar os sentimentos dele por mim, mas eu já notei uma coisa, Nessie era uma força da natureza e não seria eu que conseguiria pará-la então eu só fiquei parada enquanto ela contava pro Alec os detalhes do seu plano, e por incrível que pareça ele parecia estar aprovando, acho que na verdade eu estava cercada de loucos será que eu era a única que achava esse plano sem pé nem cabeça? Mas como a minha opinião ali pouco valia, eu continuava seguindo aquele bando de malucos, quando dei por mim estávamos de volta ao carro, de tão distraída não havia percebido que o Alec tinha trocado de roupas, agora ele usava um smoking que o deixava ainda mais bonito se isso fosse possível e adivinhem estávamos a caminho da festa, só de pensar nisso meu estomago deu cambalhotas percebendo o estado em que eu estava, Alec pegou em minha mão e disse:

-Não precisa ficar assim Bella tudo vai dar certo você vai ver, e pode parar de se preocupar porque o no que depender de mim esse tal Edward vai ficar caidinho por você.

Não entendi o que ele queria dizer, afinal o plano era só o Edward me ver com o Alec e mais nada, o que será que ele queria dizer com no que dependesse dele? no momento em que ia perguntar Jake se vira para nós e diz que chegamos; respirei fundo , peguei a mão que Alec me oferecia desci do carro e pensei seja o que Deus quiser...

_**Olá meninas do meu coração, eu não falei que agora iria postar com mais regularidade??? Então aí está o mais novo capitulo espero que gostem, porque esse deu trabalho, ufa, e segurem-se no próximo capitulo é a festa e vai ter ponto de vista do Edward eeeeeeeee, além disso muitas emoções, vou dar uma pista, o plano da Nessie não é só que o Alec pareça como o namorado da Bella, mas que aja como tal, então preparem-se para alguns lemons só não posso dizer se estes vão acontecer entre o Alec e a Bella ou entre o Edward e a Bella, então para que eu possa me decidir que tal vcs me mandarem algumas reviews? Pra facilitar as coisas pra mim o que vocês acham?bjs amooooo vcs**_

i Davi de Michelangelo, foi considerado por muito tempo o protótipo do homem perfeito por sua riqueza de detalhes e por o modelo ter sido um homem extremamente bonito.

ii O Olimpo é a morada dos Deuses da mitologia grega


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO VII

_POV EDWARD_

_E o prêmio de maior imbecil do ano vai para....Edward Cullen!!!, isso mesmo que vocês ouviram eu sou o cara mais idiota, lesado e tantos outros adjetivos ruins que puderem pensar. E a pergunta que não quer calar porque??????_

_Porque eu me deixei levar por um rosto bonito e uma conversa mansa e agora estou em uma situação que não consigo ver saída, eu vou contar pra vocês como tudo começou..._

_Estava como sempre com o meu computador ligado zapeando vários sites da internet sem achar nenhum realmente interessante, quando aparece um aviso de nova mensagem, abri e me deparei com a foto de uma garota simplesmente linda e ela dizia que me conhecia e se eu me lembrava! vocês podem imaginar isso? Uma garota maravilhosa pergunta se você a conhece é claro que como o idiota que sou, pensei com a cabeça de baixo, e respondi sim, foi a partir desse momento que minha vida mudou._

_Tânia pareceu ser o tipo ideal de mulher, ela me escutava, não fazia cobranças, dizia que simplesmente ter a minha atenção por poucas horas era o suficiente. Depois de alguns meses "namorando" pela internet finalmente resolvemos nos encontrar, na época eu estava muito confuso, lidando com sentimentos contraditórios em relação a minha melhor amiga na verdade ainda estou, mas isso não vem ao caso, então eu e a Tânia ficamos, nada sério eu deixei bem claro pra ela que não queria compromisso, ela aceitou, só que um dia estávamos em um bar, e vocês podem não acreditar mas depois de apenas duas doses de tequila eu não me lembro de mais nada, só recordo do dia seguinte de acordar e ver a cara chocada da Bella e de ter Tânia ao meu lado, juro pra vocês eu não entendo o que aconteceu, mas o que me magoou foi a expressão de decepção no rosto da Bella, aquilo me machucou muito, eu não queria magoá-la, sabia dos sentimentos que ela tinha por mim e apesar de achar que era só uma paixonite, eu tenho que confessar que me sentia atraído fisicamente por ela, antes que pudesse explicar ela saiu e sumiu pelo resto do dia, nem mesmo pude ir atrás dela, afinal eu precisava lidar comTânia que neste momento revelou sua verdadeira personalidade, ela começou a gritar e me acusar dizendo que eu havia me aproveitado da sua inocência HÁ!!!!!!como se aquela garota tivesse qualquer coisa de inocente, eu teria conseguido lidar com aquela louca se exatamente nesse momento o meu pai não tivesse aparecido._

_- EDWARD!!!!! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – ele entrou no meu quarto como um furacão, agora eu sabia por quem Alice tinha puxado tão intrometida, que legal, humor negro Edward? Concentra você precisa achar uma explicação_

_-Pai eu posso explicar; não é nada disso que o senhor está pensando – ótimo Edward não tinha uma frase melhor não?_

_- Como assim? Eu chego aqui pra visitar os meus filhos e ver como eles estão, e o que encontro? uma orgia?! Logo você Edward? Que sempre foi o mais responsável eu deixei você e sua irmã virem morar aqui sozinhos porque eu confiava na sua responsabilidade, eu confiei em você pra cuidar da Alice, que exemplo é esse que está dando pra sua irmã? Trazendo qualquer vagabunda pra essa casa... – Foi nessa hora que a droga do meu lado cavalheiresco resolveu vir à tona – Pai a Tânia não é uma vagabunda ela é minha namorada - mal terminei de falar e já tinha me arrependido, a louca da Tânia abriu um sorriso, e o meu pai olhava pra mim sem acreditar, pra falar a verdade nem eu acreditava, que MERDA!!!! Porque a minha mãe tinha me educado pra sempre defender uma mulher??? Depois disso meu pai se acalmou consideravelmente, claro que ele nos aconselhou a não repetir o que havia acontecido naquela manhã, afinal palavras dele, eu tinha que dar bom exemplo pra minha irmã, então logo depois Alice chega e eu tenho aquela discussão horrível com ela, eu sei que deveria ter explicado que a Tânia e eu não tínhamos nada, mas ainda estava muito perturbado por tudo o que aconteceu e ela não ajudou muito quando começou a relembrar fatos do passado e quase avança em cima da Tânia ;e de novo a MERDA do meu lado cavalheiresco vem a tona, e eu fiquei do lado dela._

_Então é isso, tudo não passou de um grande mal entendido; eu queria acabar, mas quando tentei conversar com a Tânia, ela simplesmente surtou! E me disse que eu tinha obrigação de ficar com ela, por pelo menos um tempo já que a reputação dela estava em risco, vocês acreditam nisso? Ninguém avisou pra essa garota que estamos no século XXI? Mas já que eu estou nessa situação porque não aproveitar pensei?Afinal não é tão ruim ter uma namorada como ela, ou eu pensava assim, até ela me dizer que não haveria mais nada entre nós, ou seja, eu tinha uma namorada em quem não podia encostar, tinha magoado as pessoas que eu amava e pra que? Para agora estar nesta festa idiota, cercado de pessoas que eu não dou à mínima e com uma namorada a tiracolo, que estava mais interessada em mostrar o vestido novo, foi quando uma agitação na entrada chamou minha atenção, me virei pra olhar, e neste instante foi como se toda a minha vida passasse diante dos meus olhos, senti como se finalmente tivesse encontrado a minha metade perdida, todas as outras coisas perderam a importância, as pessoas que estavam ao meu redor, a garota que dizia ser minha namorada, os meu problemas, tudo simplesmente sumiu com a visão daquele anjo parado na porta..._

**Tá eu sei que prometi** **acontecimentos da festa, mas eu simplesmente precisava colocar o ponto de vista do Edward de tudo o que aconteceu e além do mais eu não poderia deixar vcs pensando mal dele, afinal ele é e sempre vai ser o ideal romântico de toda mulher, eu sei que ele é um pouco lesado mas me respondam que homem não é?Prometo que a partir de agora ele vai melhorar ou não(risada maléfica) vcs tem que concordar comigo que a ultima parte do ponto de vista dele foi o melhor, então me ,mandem review pra me dizer se concordam comigo ou não**

**Agradecimento especial**

**TT Salvatore Potter Black Jett – vc foi a responsável por não me fazer desistir dessa fic esse capítulo é especialmente pra vc. origada a todas as outras pelas reviews que me mandaram por vcs eu vou continuar bjão amooo vcs**


	10. Chapter 10

Desculpa!Desculpa,eu sei que eu prometi não demorar pra postar mas foi realmente por força maior que eu não atualizei antes, a faculdade está me matando então fica meio difícil eu atualizar com freqüência, mas não desistam de mim, por favor leiam as notas do fim é importante, bjs

CAPITULO VIII

_POV Bella_

Realmente, o que eu estava fazendo aqui?! Essa namorada do Jacob era uma força da natureza nada podia pará-la, e essa particularidade já estava me deixando apavorada, afinal sempre fui uma garota calma, não gostava de tomar decisões sem pensar, claro que ás vezes esse meu jeito atrapalhava um pouco, tá tudo bem, atrapalhava muito, principalmente em relação aos meus sentimentos , toda a vez que Alice falava que eu precisava dizer ao Edward como me sentia, eu tomava coragem pra falar com ele,mas na hora H simplesmente não conseguia, sabem porque? Porque eu morria de medo de ser rejeitada, então preferia não dizer nada, e pelo menos continuar sendo a "amiga". Mas agora eu tinha que mudar, eu precisava fazer de tudo pra conquistar o Edward, eu devia isso a mim mesma, então chega de covardia essa noite nasce uma nova Isabella Swan. Eu sinceramente espero que o mundo esteja preparado pra ela...

POV Alec

Eu queria muito ajudar Bella, e não pensem vocês que tenho alguma razão escusa, porque não tenho, simplesmente ela me faz lembrar de uma época em que eu estava totalmente perdido de amor, assim como ela, só que fui um covarde e não fiz nada pra conquistar a garota que amava.

Quando minha prima me contou o plano pra unir Bella e o tal do Edward, eu resolvi aceitar, quem sabe mesmo que eu nunca mais consiga sentir ou viver um grande amor como o que senti pela Jane, eu possa ajudar alguém a vivê-lo e é exatamente isso que vou fazer , o Edward que se prepare porque hoje ele vai enxergar a garota sensual que existe na Bella, nem que pra isso eu precise esfregar o óbvio na cara dele, Então que os jogos comecem...

POV Bella

_**Fiquei ali parada na porta sem saber muito bem o que fazer, afinal eu não estava acostumada a ir a bailes, e pra eu dançar era quase uma tortura chinesa, confesso estava morrendo de medo, mas como decidi, pelo menos hoje ser uma Bella diferente, vou seguir em frente, quando dei o primeiro passo para entrar no salão, senti o meu braço ser puxado e fui praticamente rebocada para a pista de dança, eu queria avisar para aquele ser desavisado que não sabia dançar, muito menos aquele tipo de música, não conhecia aquele ritmo, parecia ser algum tipo de música latina, no momento que me dei conta estava sendo envolvida por dois braços fortes e indo para o meio do salão**_

_**- Alec o que você está fazendo???? – perguntei indignada – eu não sei dançar nem música lenta e você espera que eu dance isso que ta tocando!!! aliás, eu nem conheço que estilo de música é esse, dá pra você me explicar ????**_

_**- Bella, se acalma por favor, eu não estou te levando pro cadafalso só quero que você relaxe e aproveite, porque menina depois dessa dança, se o tal do Edward não te arrancar desta pista e te prensar na parede ele nunca mais vai fazer isso, como diz minha prima relaxa e goza – ele falou isso com um sorrisinho sacana de quem estava aprontado alguma**_

_**- Mas como eu vou dançar isso se eu nem sei do que se trata**_

_**- Você quer uma explicação sobre essa dança? Eu vou te dar uma; esse tipo de música se chama tango, e é uma dança feita para os amantes, pois envolve toda a sensualidade dos corpos é como fazer amor na vertical – quando ele acabou de dizer isso, deu uma risada e eu é claro fiquei mais vermelha que um pimentão – Não precisa ficar sem jeito, eu não vou tirar proveito, eu já estou gostando de você como se fosse da família apesar do pouco tempo que nos conhecemos eu só quero te ajudar a conquistar o Edward ok? – com isso eu fiquei mais tranqüila e disse – Tudo bem mas depois não diga que eu não avisei – falei.**_

_**Fomos para a pista de dança e começamos a nos mover, aquela dança era realmente muito sensual, os nossos corpos estavam grudados e eu sentia todos os músculos do Alec me pressionando, resolvi fechar meus olhos e entrar pra valer nessa história, senti mãos quentes em minhas costas e fingi ser Edward quem me tocava, com isso em mente comecei a responder aos movimentos que o meu parceiro fazia tornando a dança pra quem estava assistindo quase um ato sexual, mas eu não estava me importando, eu estava na minha bolha particular onde o amor da minha vida me desejava como mulher, pensando assim coloquei uma das minhas pernas entre as pernas do Alec, e envolvi a coxa dele , subia e descia meu pé, até que ouvi um gemido, aquele som em vez de me deixar envergonhada, foi um estímulo, me fazendo querer mais, porque pra mim quem estava ali não era Alec, e sim aquele que fazia parte das minhas fantasias a muito tempo, eu continuei, minhas mãos ganhando vida e começando a passear pelo seu corpo, então a música acabou e fui obrigada a acordar do meu sonho, abri os olhos,e o que vi me deixou estática, todos estavam olhando pra mim e para o Alec com expressões diferentes, Alice só faltava dançar igual o bonequinho do MSN, aquele do UHU, pois é, a Renesme me olhava como uma mãe que tivesse acabado de ver o filho ganhando o premio Nobel, o Jacob não ficava atrás, me olhando como se eu fosse um ET, mas a expressão mais importante era a dele, eu nunca o tinha visto assim, era uma misto de fúria e desejo, e a maneira como ele me olhava, meu DEUS..!!!! ele parecia faminto e o prato principal era euzinha , seus olhos queimavam minha pele e senti minhas pernas amolecerem e um calor no meu ventre que se espalhou por todo meu corpo nunca tinha me sentido assim, se não fosse Alec estar segurando minha cintura eu teria caído tal a força do olhar que ele me lançou. **_

_**Alec me levou para o grupo em que Renesme estava e ela praticamente se atirou em cima de mim quase me derrubando, vocês se lembram do que eu disse dela ser uma força da natureza? Pois é agora está confirmado.**_

_**- Bella, fiquei tão orgulhosa de você garota!! Meu Deus o que era aquela dança viu a cara que o Edward fez, ele tá morrendo de ciúmes, agora vamos passar para a segunda parte do plano, Alec você sabe o que fazer então mãos a obra – Eu nem tive tempo de opinar e ele já estava me levando para um canto escuro do salão, me prensando contra a parede, fiquei assustada com aquilo, afinal onde estava o cara que disse não tirar vantagem de mim, acho que ele percebeu meu estado de espírito, e sussurrou no meu ouvido - Não se preocupe Bella isso faz parte do plano, só relaxe e quando nós formos interrompidos pareça desapontada ok? – Fiz o que ele disse e relaxei, não era tão ruim estar ali com um dos caras mais bonitos do Baile afinal, então porque não aproveitar? Mal terminei esse pensamento e ouvi alguém pigarrear atrás de nós, senti Alec se distanciando de mim e pude ver quem estava nos interrompendo, nada mais, nada menos, que o meu sonho personificado, Edward Cullen**_

_**- Desculpe interromper, mas eu gostaria de falar com a Bella se você não se importar? – ele perguntou para o Alec com um tom de poucos amigos, eu estranhei aquilo, pois Edward era sempre tão educado com todos, talvez ele realmente estivesse com ciúmes, esse pensamento me fez sorrir**_

- _**Tudo bem – Alec falou olhando pra mim, onde ele estava com a cabeça pra dizer isso? eu ainda não estava preparada pra ficar sozinha com Edward, não sabia o que tinha que fazer ou como agir,o medo começou a tomar conta de mim, e se fizesse algo errado e colocasse tudo a perder? Eu não iria me perdoar se isso acontecesse isso respira fundo Bella e pensa em você finalmente nos braços do seu amor, pronto foi só pensar em estar nos braços dele que eu já me acalmava então vamos lá. Me atirem aos leões ops ao leão.**_

_**- Bella você gostaria de dançar? Ele falou com aquela voz rouca e sensual bem pertinho do meu ouvido e é claro que eu concordaria com qualquer coisa com ele falando desse jeito – C-l-a-r-o – eu tinha que gaguejar logo agora ,onde estava a Bella sensual que não se importava em estar quase fazendo sexo ao vivo? Não sei, ela deve ter se escondido de vergonha, mas eu trago ela de volta nem que seja a força, é agora ou nunca, olhei pra ele com meu melhor olhar de feme fatale (NA mulher fatal, achei melhor colocar em francês pra ficar mais sensual, tá parei) – Vamos Edward – falei olhando dentro dos seus olhos, quase me perdi naquele olhar, não eu não podia, foco Bella, você tem que seduzir e não ser seduzida fomos para a pista de dança, com ele sempre me encarando, aquele olhar estava elevando a minha temperatura em muitos graus, e eu vou ser sincera a minha vontade era puxá-lo para um canto escuro e me perder em seus braços (NA Bella safadinha essa heim), senti suas mãos envolverem minha cintura e seu corpo junto ao meu, aquilo era melhor que qualquer fantasia, naquele momento eu descobri que eu não era tão criativa, eu nunca nem em um milhão de anos poderia imaginar aquele perfume e muito menos a sensação que passou pelo meu corpo quando ele me tocou era como se minha pele houvesse criado vida e todos os meu sentidos estivessem conectados ao seu toque, era simplesmente maravilhoso!!!!! Quando dei por mim já não estávamos dançando apenas nos olhávamos parecia que nossas almas estavam se conectando, de repente ele me empurrou na parede **__**engoli em seco e o senti puxando minha nuca, invadindo rápido minha boca e desgrudando minha cintura da parede. Perdi totalmente o ar com sua língua ocupando toda minha passagem de ar, sugando a minha língua, os dentes mordendo meus lábios e as mãos dele me grudando no seu corpo e andando rápido até a outra parede, vazia. Eu passeava minhas mãos por dentro da sua blusa, pelas suas costas lisas e definidas, enquanto Edward beijava meu queixo, lambia meu pescoço e sussurrava no meu ouvido. Ele beijou meu ombro esquerdo e depois o direito, deslizando os dedos pela alça da minha blusa, deixando-a abaixar naturalmente. Minhas mãos procuravam seus cabelos pelos quais era impossível não babar. Sua boca acompanhava agora o trajeto dos seus dedos, passando dos ombros, para o meu colo nu, já que eu estava sem sutiã. Ele passou a ponta da língua na minha pele arrepiada e desceu para os mamilos, brincando por um tempo ali enquanto me olhava com cara de safado.**_

_**- Edward...**_

_**Ele me olhou como o leão quando vê sua caça indefesa e machucada. Eu senti a luxúria transbordando naqueles olhos que brilhavam. Eu estava perdida, e não estava me importando nem um pouco com isso, só queria me agarrar mais a ele e continuar sentindo...**_

_**Não me matem por favor!!!! É que eu não resisti e tive que terminar assim, mas é por uma boa causa no próximo capitulo muitas emoções aguardem e por favor mandem reviews, sobre as reviews eu to muito decepcionada com as poucas que eu recebo, por favor mandem reviews mesmo que seja pra dizer que está muito ruim ok? Quando vcs me mandam reviews eu fico mas inspirada e não demoro tanto pra postar hahahahaha bjão amooo vcs**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oi gente, como vão minhas leitoras favoritas? estou muito feliz com as reviews que recebi, apesar de terem sido poucas, mas o que importa é a qualidade, bom como vcs podem ver não é um capitulo novo é que essa vossa escritora que vos fala esqueceu de colocar a musica no capitulo anterior então coloquei agora,mas por favor me mandem reviews pra me dizer o que acharam do capitulo anterior, e o que acharam da minha escolha da musica.**_

_**Os: gente eu não mordo, eu recebi alguns alertas que a minha fic foi adicionada nos favoritos de algumas pessoas, adoreiiiiiii, but, eu gostaria de receber reviews de vcs tbm ok? Pra quem enviar uma review eu prometo um Edward só seu(brincaderinha)se eu pudesse enviaria mesmo hahahahaha, então não me decepcionem e mandem comentários**_

_**Agora algumas cenas dos próximos capitulos**_

_**Pov Bella**_

_Edward!!!!!!. Você está me enlouquecendo- foi a única coisa que consegui dizer, aquele homem ia me matar, mas que morte maravilhosa...._

_Pov Edward_

_Bella por favor deixa eu explicar...._

_Pov Alec_

_Ahhhh, eu já não sabia o que estava sentindo, aquela garota me fez reviver sentimentos que pensei estarem enterrados..._

_**Bom é isso acho que já dei muitas pistas do que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo, gente vai ser muito emocionante, agora meu agradecimentos as minhas queridas leitoras**_

_**Gibeluh – obrigada pelo comentário**_

_**Vic P – ahhhh eu tbm queria, mas quem sabe né? tudo pode acontecer... hahahahaha**_

_**Lika Cullen – perdão...(fazendo carinha do gato do sherek) essa autora é um pouco distraída, mas prometo que isso não vai se repetir ok? E continue mandando coments, amoooo seus comentários**_

_**I – prometo não demorar tanto com o próximo capitulo, e realmente tá quente, mas vai esquentar mais ainda hahahahah**_

_**Next to You**_

_**Perto de Você**_

**2 o'clock, and I wish that I was sleepin'**

**2 horas, e eu queria estar dormindo**

**You're in my head like a song on the radio**

**Você está na minha cabeça como uma canção no rádio**

**All I know is I gotta get next to you**

**Tudo o que eu sei é que eu tenho que estar perto de você**

**Yeah, I gotta get next to you**

**Sim, eu tenho que estar perto de você**

**Sittin' here, turning minutes into hours**

**Sentada aqui, transformando os minutos em horas**

**To find my nerve, just to call you on the telephone**

**Para acalmar meus nervos, apenas para falar com você ao telefone**

**'Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you**

**Porque você não sabe que eu tenho que estar perto de você**

**[CHORUS:]**

**[REFRÃO:]**

**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more**

**Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais**

**Maybe it's just my imagination**

**Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação**

**But I see you stare just a little too long**

**Mas eu vejo você me olhar por um tempo a mais**

**And it makes me start to wonder**

**E isso me faz começar a perguntar**

**So baby, call me crazy**

**Então baby, me chame de louca**

**But I think you feel it too**

**Mas eu acho que você sente isso também**

**Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you**

**Talvez eu, talvez eu apenas tenha que estar perto de você**

**(I gotta get next to you)**

**(Eu tenho que estar perto de você)**

**I asked around, and I heard that you were talkin'**

**Eu perguntei ao redor e ouvi que você estava conversando**

**Told my girl that you thought I was outta your league**

**Disse para a minha amiga que você pensou que eu estava fora da sua liga**

**What a fool, I gotta get next to you**

**Que bobagem, eu tenho que estar perto de você**

**Yeah, it's 5 in the morning, and I can't go to sleep**

**Sim, são 5 da manhã e eu não consigo ir dormir**

**'Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me**

**Porque eu queria, é, eu queria que você soubesse o que você significa pra mim**

**Baby, let's get together and end this mystery**

**Baby, vamos ficar juntos e acabar com esse mistério**

**[CHORUS:]**

**[REFRÃO:]**

**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more**

**Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais**

**Maybe it's just my imagination**

**Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação**

**But I see you stare just a little too long**

**Mas eu vejo você me olhar por um tempo a mais**

**And it makes me start to wonder**

**E isso me faz começar a perguntar**

**So baby, call me crazy**

**Então baby, me chame de louca**

**But I think you feel it too**

**Mas eu acho que você sente isso também**

**Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you**

**Talvez eu, talvez eu apenas tenha que estar perto de você**

**Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do**

**O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer**

**How ya get the one you want**

**Como fazer a pessoa que você quer**

**To wanna get next to you?**

**Querer estar perto de você?**

**Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do**

**O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer**

**How ya get the one you want**

**Como fazer a pessoa que você quer**

**To wanna get next to you?**

**Querer estar perto de você?**

**Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do**

**O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer**

**How ya get the one you want**

**Como fazer a pessoa que você quer**

**To wanna get next to you?**

**Querer estar perto de você?**

**Whatcha gotta say, whatcha gotta do**

**O que eu tenho que dizer, o que eu tenho que fazer**

**How ya get the one you want**

**Como fazer a pessoa que você quer**

**To wanna get next to you?**

**Querer estar perto de você?**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Sim, sim**

**To wanna get next to you**

**Querer estar perto de você**

**[CHORUS:]**

**[REFRÃO:]**

**Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more**

**Talvez sejamos amigos, talvez sejamos mais**

**Maybe it's just my imagination**

**Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação**

**But I see you stare just a little too long**

**Mas eu vejo você me olhar por um tempo a mais**

**And it makes me start to wonder**

**E isso me faz começar a perguntar**

**So baby, call me crazy**

**Então baby, me chame de louca**

**But I think you feel it too**

**Mas eu acho que você sente isso também**

**Yeah baby, call me crazy**

**Sim baby, me chame de louca**

**But I know you feel it too**

**Mas eu sei que você sente isso também**

**Maybe I, maybe I just gotta get next to you**

**Talvez eu, talvez eu apenas tenha que estar perto de você**

**Yeah, next to you**

**Sim, perto de você**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Sim, sim, sim**

**I gotta get next to you**

**Eu tenho que estar perto de você**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recados importantes no fim do capitulo por favor leiam**_

_**Bella POV**_

_**Senti que estávamos nos movendo, e nem assim consegui largar os seus lábios, no instante em que tive que me separar dele em busca de ar, percebi que tínhamos chegado ao banheiro. Que merda era essa? O que Edward pretendia? Não consegui nem mesmo terminar esse pensamento e já sentia suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo enviando fagulhas por toda extensão da minha pele, seus lábios mordiscando meu pescoço, quando ele acariciou meus seios, senti um arrepio me trespassar , e esqueci completamente onde estávamos, eu já não me importava se o próprio Jesus Cristo aparecesse ali, eu não queria parar, queria com todas as minhas forças continuar, eu realmente estava muita envolvida por ele, tudo nele me era convidativo, a sua voz o seu rosto até o seu cheiro me encantava (N/A Créditos da minha Deusa tia Stephenie)**_,_** seu sabor único, seu perfume tão doce que chegava a me dar água na boca, resolvi ser mais atrevida e coloquei minhas mãos por dentro de sua camisa, acariciando sua pele, minhas mãos subiam e desciam das suas costas desenhadas tentando memorizá-las, ele suspirou, e me ergueu do chão, entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura enquanto ele me colocava sentada na bancada em frente ao espelho senti seu olhar me queimando, e naquele momento eu descobri o que era desejo, Edward passou suas mãos pelas minhas coxas e cada movimento dele eu morria um pouco , mas que morte deliciosa aquela!!! **__**Com a ponta dos dedos ele acariciou meus lábios enquanto com sua outra mão ele retirava minha calcinha e colocava um dedo dentro de mim. Eu arquei as costas surpresa e agarrei as bordas da pia.**_

_**Então ele começou a movimentar os dedos pra dentro e pra fora num ritmo calmo, porém profundo. Eu arqueava as costas e antes que percebesse estava arfando e implorando por mais. Pedido que ele prontamente atendeu.**_

_**Ele deslizou mais um dedo pra dentro de mim e se inclinou tocando meu clitóris com a ponta da língua.**_

_**- Edward – Eu gemi rouca, imersa numa nuvem de tesão onde só existia eu e meu melhor amigo.**_

_**Ele continuou a fazer pressão com a língua sobre a pele sensível e bombeou mais rápido os dedos dentro de mim eu estava explodindo podia sentir minha pele se esfarelar a qualquer momento. Quando vi aqueles olhos verdes me encarando atingi as alturas, MEU DEUS ISSO ERA O PARAISO, eu não estava preparada para ter todas essas sensações me atingindo definitivamente enlouqueceria se aquilo demorasse mais, eu conseguia sentir meus músculos se contraírem em volta de seus dedos, eu sabia que não ia agüentar por muito mais tempo e puxei os cabelos maravilhosos de Edward, coisa que sempre quis fazer, me arquei mais contra a boca e dedos dele deixando o meu corpo totalmente a sua mercê. Como num toque final ele abriu a boca sobre o meu clitóris e me chupou demoradamente e com força. Eu me senti subir ainda mais e então cair de uma vez só, porém lentamente. Eu não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo os espasmos continuavam e agarrei o que mais próximo estava de mim que eram os cabelos do Edward, enquanto meu corpo tremia e se contorcia violentamente. **_

_**Perdão minhas leitoras eu realmente travei aí, não consigo mais escrever, estou até pensando em apagar a fic, (choraaaa) espero sinceramente não precisar fazer isso e conseguir sair desse bloqueio estúpido logoooo, então me ajudem mandando reviews, vcs são muito más e não me mandam nenhumazinha pra me deixar feliz, gente eu sou uma escritora carente só funciono abaixo de comentários então comentem por favor e me ajudem a sair do meu bloqueio ah! Desculpem pelo capitulo foi só isso que consegui escrever, mas pensei melhor isso o que nada espero que gostem**_


End file.
